teenagers, what can you do?
by Ashliiee
Summary: Burt doesn't know what's wrong with his sons, but he is going to find out. takes place in the No longer a Child he's becoming a Man world!


Teenagers, what can you do?

Burt Hummel prided himself on being a good father. A strong father. A wonderfully understanding father. He had to be with two teen sons who seemed to fight all the damn time. Burt rolled his eyes when he heard a loud "BANG!" come from his son's room. He wasn't sure if he should go break up whatever they were fighting about or just let them at it. Their mom would have ran up there immediately and put a stop to all the nonsense but that obviously didn't work in the long run. He decided to just let them beat the crap out of each other. That's what his own dad had let him and his brother do and now they were best friends and business partners. Burt took care of the garage in Lima and Cory took care of the garage in Westerville. Burt practically growled when he heard another loud noise from the boy's room.

"Boys! Get down here right now!" he yelled.

All movement stopped and then Burt heard his son's footsteps on the stairs. Finn came into view first. Finn had recently had a growth spurt (an abnormally huge one) and now was two heads taller then his brother. Finn's brown hair was messed up and he had a forming black eye on his right eye. Kurt came next. His normally perfect hair was a mess but it didn't seem like he had been hit in the face. Burt couldn't help but smirk a bit. Kurt may be smaller and younger then his brother, but he packed a mean punch.

"What the hell do you boys think your doing?" He asked.

Both shrugged, looking down at their feet.

"If you mom was home, she would have both of you facing the wall like little kids but I have a better idea…" He couldn't help but smile evilly at the boys scared faces (can you blame him? The damn kids had been fighting for a whole damn week, non freaking stop!). "You boys are gonna go to the old garage and work on the cars."

Both boys groaned. They hated the old garage. It had no air conditioner and it always smelled like rotten fish (even though Burt had removed the old fridge, added more windows, and sprayed Fabreeze everywhere.).

"Do we have to?" Finn whined.

Burt shot his fourteen year old a look. "Don't start with me, Finn. I don't know what's been wrong with you lately but you gotta stop taking it out on everybody. And you, Kurt… what's up? I understand that you're a teenager now but that doesn't mean that you have to act like a jerk. Ever since you visited your uncle Cory last weekend all you've been doing is talking on your phone and chatting on the computer."

Kurt just shrugged and continued looking at his shoes.

Finn smirked. "Actually, kur- Ow! What the hell?" He yelled when Kurt turned and punched him.

"Kurtis Ethan Hummel!" Burt yelled, grabbing his younger son by his forearms, shaking him slightly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt pulled away from his dad and ran up the stairs, slamming his door. Burt sighed and collapsed into a chair. "Go stand facing your usual wall, Finn."

Finn nodded and walked quickly out of the room.

Burt didn't know what to do. What could he do? He didn't even know what was wrong. The one thing he did know was that Kurt never, ever hit anybody (unless he had good reason). The first and last time Kurt had gotten in trouble for a fight in school was when he was eight and Finn was nine. That had been when Kurt and Finn were the same height. Some boys had been messing with Finn. Pushing him around and not letting him play football with them. Finn had walked over to play with his little brother and when Kurt had gotten what was wrong out of Finn, he had been pissed. From what the teachers said and what his boys told him later, Kurt had seriously kicked little Noah Puckerman's ass (coincidentally, Noah would become Finn's best friend a year later). Kurt hadn't had a bruise on him, not one. Not a scrape or a cut, nothing! Burt couldn't help but smile at the memory. Who'd have thought little Kurtie Hummel could kick someone who was a head taller then hims ass?

Burt sighed in relief when he heard the door open, that meant Carole, was home!

"Finn?" Carole's voice asked, surprised. "What did you do now and where's your brother?"

"Me and Kurt were fighting. Kurt's in our room… I think dad might be having a nervous breakdown.

Burt rolled his eyes at that.

He heard Carole sigh and then she came into view. Burt couldn't help but smile dreamily. After Kathrin had died Burt hadn't thought that he would ever fall in love again. But, he had. Two years one month and two days after the death of his wife, he met an angel. A beautiful angel with a wonderful little brown haired brown eyed boy… and they became a family.

"What's wrong baby?" Carole asked, rubbing her husband's shoulders.

"I asked Kurt what was wrong with him, Finn was about to say something and then Kurt punched him. I grabbed him and then he just ran to his room… I don't know what to do, Carrie. What's wrong with him?"

Carole sighed. "He's a teenager, babe. He's gonna push us away and get into fights and not tell us things… just like what Finn does."

Burt groaned, he could feel a headache coming on. "I think we should take his phone and check what he does on the computer."

Carole looked t him, shocked. Burt was the type of guy who knew that his sons would watch porn someday he knew his sons would have sex, they would drink alcohol at parties, it was possible that they would do drugs. He knew all this and he associated it with growing up. He knew that his sons knew that they could come with him for anything and, if they asked… he wouldn't be their father when they would him, he would be their friend.

"Are you sure?" Carole whispered.

Burt nodded. "I'm worried."

The two parents walked up the stairs to their sons' room. Burt opened the door and there was Kurt, typing away on his phone like he always seemed to be doing lately.

"Kurt… hand over the phone."

Kurt jumped and looked at his parents with wide eyes. "What?" he whispered.

"Phone. Now… also, the password to your laptop." Burt said.

Kurt handed over his phone to his mom with shaky fingers and wide eyes.

"Is there anything you want to tell us before we look?" Carole asked her son.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "I-I'm… I'm gay." HE whispered with tears in his eyes.

Carole pulled her son into her arms and Burt reached forward to take his hand. "We know, baby." Burt whispered. "We've known for a long time." He grinned softly at his son and hugged him after Carole pulled away.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell us?" Burt asked, sitting next top his son on the bed.

Kurt nodded shyly, tears still in his eyes.

"Last weekend, when I visited Uncle Cory… he took me to Dalton… that all boys private school and I meet this guy… Blaine." Kurt started blushing. "He asked me on a date… and I went. I think he really likes me."

Carole squealed and hugged her son. "Oh! Sweetie! I'm so happy for you! Is he cute?"

Kurt blushed but grinned hugely. "Yeah."

"Tell me more about him!"

"He's sixteen," He said, causing Burt's head to jerk up. "His name is Blaine Anderson and his dad's name is Gary. His dad and step mom just had a baby named Skyler. She's really cute. I saw her when we dropped Blaine off at home. He's in the glee club at his school, the Warblers. He's an amazing singer, mom."

Burt still couldn't believe it. Sixteen? That's three years older then his baby boy. Three freaking year.

"Are you okay, dad?" Kurt asked.

"Y-yeah. I just… sixteen? Isn't that kinda old. I don't want him taking advantage of you, Kurtie."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's a gentleman, dad. I promise… and I really like him."

Burt nodded and kissed the top of his son's head. "So, he's the one you've been talking to?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Kurt found out on Monday night and wanted me to tell you guys but I didn't want to yet. That's why we've been fighting. I'm really sorry for hitting him, daddy."

"Nah, ah. Don't you 'daddy' me, kid. You're still in trouble. No phone or computer past six, unless it's for school." Burt said.

Kurt nodded, pathetically. "Since you didn't punish me 'till me right now… can I still have my phone for tonight, please?" Kurt begged.

Burt sighed, what felt like for the hundredth time that night. "Fine. But you really gotta stop with those puppy dog eyes."

Kurt giggled and hugged his dad. "I'm glad your happy for me, daddy. I'm gonna go apologize to Finn." He then ran out of the room and down the steps.

"Oh, god." Burt groaned, lying back in his son's bed.

"What?" Carole asked her husband.

"Finn's been standing, staring at that wall for almost four hours."

The two parents looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

So, yes, Burt Hummel was a wonderful father. An absolutely, fantastically, amazingly, wonderful father.

I hoped you liked! Please review and tell me if you want more! This all takes place in the No longer a Child he's becoming a Man world!


End file.
